My Silly Valentine
by yogiyogiyogi
Summary: Pure fluff. Kurt is feeling down about being single on Valentines day. He has got his eye on the new transfer student for Dalton Academy, Blaine, and he thinks they are only friends. Takes place two days before Valentines Day. Will Kurt get his valentine?


Two days

Until Valentines Day

After a long day of fractions, social studies, and any other class you can think of that would be at McKinley, I am finally freed from that prison of bullies and girls with baggy pants and t-shirts, I suppose nobody really knows what fashion is these days, well of course me.

I place my Dolce and Gabana bag on the table and walk over to the fridge, and I had very few options; beer, cheese, burgers, beer, hot dogs, beer. I suppose Carole has been trying to get some meat on me, but no way in ever, will you catch me eating hotdogs for an afternoon snack. I close the white fridge, and as I started to walk over to the cupboard, when, I heard the wise words of Beyonce Knowles sing her heart out to, All the Single Ladies, on my phone. I rush over to my backpack and open the front pouch, "Secret Admirer" it read, from an unknown number. I blush a little, looking at the Smartphone, remembering that it might just be some coward trying to get on my estrogen.

I place the phone back down and I sit myself at the table, thinking about Blaine, the new transfer student from Dalton. He's gay, obviously, but I don't know if he really likes me, you know? I am probably invisible to him, just like I am to any other person at McKinley High-School. While all of the girls are gasping over their dozen roses, I watch from a distance, only thinking how someday, I will be their bosses, or they will be looking at me on the screen while they order pizza.

I want some one to be with me, to hold my hand and say he loves me. But no one is out of the closet yet, and I being attracted to the same sex of mine, know how to tell if some one is gay, and let me tell you, there is over 60% of McKinley High-School that is not straight.

I wondered for a while, when would I be loved? When will somebody hold my hand down the hall, not being ashamed? I want someone to love me, and to hold me when I am down, but no, my life isn't directed by Ryan Murphy. I walk down stairs to my fabulous room who I now share with Finn, and lie myself on my silk sheets imported from India.

I close my eyes and wait for my dreams to take over my lonely world. I know this story is pathetic and quite dramatic, but who else and I supposed to talk to this about? My boyfriend? No, because I don't have one.

One day

Valentines Day

The next day I wake up to the song, Alone. I heard the lyrics run through my tired brain and slump out of my warm bed. I wobble my way to the bathroom and close the door. I hear Finn tumble out of his bed and I lock the wooden door.

I sat down on the closed toilet and shoved my hands on my face and place all of my weight on them. I think and think about, who else? Blaine. The cute, hunky, and bow-tie infected boy. I remember the first day he walked into the Glee room, I was talking to Mercedes about Valentines day and what our plans were. He stepped into the class room and started talking to Mr. Sheuster about joining. I couldn't stop staring, I was like a nine year old staring at all of the lollipops in the candy shop.

He looked up at me like I was a freak, I quickly remove my eyes from his gorgeous face and continue to act surprised with Mercedes's plans. I wait for Mr. Shue's approval and I can't stop thinking about his shiny, hazel eyes.

And now, two weeks later, I am sitting my bathroom, locked, and I still can't get his deliciousness out of my head. I don't know if I will ever get up the courage to ask him out, I mean we talk about Glee club and life, but I bet I am invisible to him in any romantic way.

An hour later, my face is moisturized, including my t-zone, I have my new designer collection on, and I am ready to go. I grab my bag off of the table, when, Ding dong! I open the door to find no one, I pouched my self out of the door a little looking left, then right, down, and then, I see a dozen roses and a heart shaped note, with tiny hearts decorating it. I open the card which read, 'Secret Admirer... tree.'

"Tree?" I talked to myself, yes I know, I tend to do that when I am single. I look over to the only tree in our front yard and there are pink, heart shaped balloons tied to one of the branches. I walk over and find another note which read, 'Secret Admirer..meet me in the auditorium for a surprise.' I blush, my cheeks complexion had changed three different shades lighter. I feel my eyes tearing up and I feel so, so, different. Almost as though some one liked me, but I've never been good with these types of things, they always end up being some idiot throwing me in a big, green, trash can.

Valentines Day

Well here it is, the big V-day, the holiday of love. And here I am, alone, on Valentines day, roaming the halls watching all of the high-school sweethearts holding each other's hands, eating cheap chocolate, and their roses. I scan the halls for Blaine and there was no sight of him, well as long as I could see.

Glee club was next period and I was wondering which love song Finn and Rachel would song together. I placed my Algebra books in my metal locker and slammed it shut. I fixed the collar on my shirt and walked into the Glee Club room, and there was nobody in there, only rose pedals which read, "Auditorium." I had totally forgotten about the balloons and the flowers, and of course the auditorium surprise, and what is a better way of remembering than rose pedals spelling it out.

I rushed over, running through the empty halls, when I started to notice that the halls were lined with white rose pedals. How did this person place all of these pedals in the hall in eight minutes? And why is this person so eager to get me in the auditorium? My shiny shoes slipped as I stopped immediately to find the auditorium door covered with pink hearts and arrows pointing inside.

I opened the doors slowly, a little smirk was found upon my face. I stepped a little further into the auditorium and the lights shut off.

"Sit down, please." A mysterious voice echoed. Naturally I sat down in the chair decorated with confetti and streamers. The spotlight flashed onto the stage and there was Rachel, I should've known it was her. She started singing, My Silly Valentine. She looked up after a couple lines and there came in Tina, then Mercedes, Santana, Quinn, Britney, and all of the boys. After the second verse, they all pointed behind me and there he was, Blaine, dressed up in a suit with a pink bow-tie, looking as cute as could be. He started singing to me, and my mouth couldn't stop smiling. I followed him as he serenaded me in his beautiful voice, my eyes tearing up with happiness. Then, after the song was over, he took his hand from his back and gave me two tickets to Wicked.

"Kurt Hummle?" I smile humbly, and reply,

"Yes, Blaine?" My voice shaking with nervousness, excitement, and happiness.

"Will you be my silly valentine?" His eyes looking into mine, his mouth wide and smiling. How could I say no?

"Bu-but I thought we were just friends, n-no, I thought I was invisible to you." He chuckled and shook his head.

"No, Kurt you are magnificent and I have been working my guts up to ask you out, but I thought you thought I was invisible to you, and that you weren't attracted to me that way, but Mercedes told me to ask you out because I liked you, and you liked me. But its ok if you're not." He looked down a little.

"Wouldn't that be a waste of a song?" A smile and hugged him tightly. He squeezed me so hard and picked me up and twirled me around. "You're going to crinkle my clothes." I giggle.

"Sorry, sorry. I just- its so-" He couldn't stop smiling and hugging me, and I couldn't stop hugging him. I just couldn't believe it was him the entire time. I couldn't believe he liked me. This was the best day of my life, and I was never going to forget the day Blaine asked me to be his Valentine.

You see the moral of this story is to always go after what you want. I didn't have to gut to, and well luckily in my case, Blaine was brave enough and with the help of my wonderful friends, he asked me to be his Valentine. Also, its just that Blaine is totally cute and awesome.

-Happy Valentines Day...


End file.
